


A question

by Anubisisbunagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubisisbunagirl/pseuds/Anubisisbunagirl
Summary: The two sat in a quiet state.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A question

The two sat in a quiet state.

One looking down to the dark sullen ground

The other gazing up to the dazzling night sky

The two sat in a lonely state.

“I am dead.” The first stated

His shoulders slumped, and expression one of despair.

“How so?” The second questioned

His eyes never leaving the trail of stars above.

“Because I will never exist like this again.

all these feelings, all these thoughts will be gone.

This reality will cease to exist, none of it matters.

Therefore, I am dead.”

“You are born.” The second countered.

His eyes shinning bright in the blinding light above.

“How so?” The first grimaced.

His eyes not seeing anything but the dark.

“You will exist a-new

You will have new feelings, you will have new thoughts.

A new reality is always created, everything matters.

Therefore, you are born.”

The two sat in silence, both too lost to speak

Until finally, the first stirred to look at his brother next to him

“I am reborn.” He whispered softly, his dark eyes shining tears.

Yet his brother had already disappeared back into the night sky

The one sat in a contented state.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very different from anything I've ever written. I just love seeing the contrast between pap and sans.  
> You can decide whether Pap is dead or not in this one, I left the ending ambiguous. :3


End file.
